wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2009-01-02 SmackDown
The January 2, 2009 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 30, 2008 at the Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Episode Summary Triple H reveals Vickie has nude photos Vickie Guerrero is in the ring. She said 2008 was great but 2009 would be better. Vickie announced that WWE Champion Jeff Hardy would compete with her husband Edge at Royal Rumble. Vickie hyped the Royal Rumble and said the SmackDown participants would be announced later tonight. Triple H came to the ring and wished Vickie a Happy New Year. Triple H said he was excited about the Royal Rumble and said he couldn’t wait to hear Vickie name him as a participant. Triple H said the people would get unruly if she didn’t give them what they want. Vickie warned Triple H that if he kept it up he would not be in the Rumble. Triple H said if he wasn’t in the Rumble then chances are a SmackDown! guy won’t win the Rumble and that would make Vickie look weak and nobody would buy the Vickie Guerrero action figure. Triple H pulled out one of those Vickie action figures and made fun of it until Vickie broke down and said Triple H would be in the Rumble. Triple H then took the clothes off of the Vickie doll, revealing a skinny body with big boobs and a six-pack underneath. Triple H said he searched the internet and found nude photos of Vickie being sold on eBay. Vickie said she’s never taken any nude photos. Triple H told Vickie that the auction closes in like five minutes, and somebody named ChavoG2009 is the highest bidder. Vickie jumped out of the ring and ran backstage. Eve interviewed Michelle Eve Torres said last week not only did Michelle lose her match, but she also lost her cool. They showed footage of Michelle’s assault on Maria. Michelle claimed Maria cost her the Divas Championship. Eve said she thinks they can mend things if Michelle just apologizes. Michelle told her to stick to doing what she does best and walked off. Vickie with Edge and Big Show backstage Edge was freaking out about nude pictures of his wife being sold on eBay. The Big Show said he saw the pictures and they weren’t that bad. Vickie stormed off and Edge scolded the Big Show. Big Show said that Edge hides behind Vickie and should be embarrassed. Edge said what was embarrassing was Big Show getting knocked out by a flyweight at WrestleMania. Michelle apologizes to Eve Last week, former Divas Champion Michelle McCool brutalized Maria in a stunning attack. This week, it was Eve who suffered McCool's wrath. After the blond bombshell feigned a heartfelt apology, she viciously turned on Eve and attacked her from behind while she waved at fans at ringside. Vickie backstage with Chavo and Triple H Vickie said she liked Chavo’s idea, but was stressing out about nude pictures being out there somewhere. Vickie asked Chavo if he has seen them and Chavo claimed, “no!” Triple H came in and Vickie scolded him and said he would wrestle three times next week; in a Tables match, a Handicap match, and a Last Man Standing Match. Category:2009 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes